


[podfic] In the Reptile House

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Snakes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: Harry Potter meets a certain snake-y demon while on a trip to the zoo with the Dursleys... which mirrors another, less innocent encounter several decades earlier.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] In the Reptile House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Reptile House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775206) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 



> Thanks to JediMordsith for offering a second set of ears on this!

**Title** : In the Reptile House

**Author:** atamascolily

**Read by:** atamascolily

**Warnings:** none

**Length:** 00:19:52

**Music:** "Funny Olde World (For Crowley)," Ego Likeness

**Download link:**[here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/In_the_Reptile_House_1_2.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting! 


End file.
